Order of the Scribble
The Order of the Scribble was an adventure party, initially formed by the human paladin Soon Kim of Azure City and the elven druid Lirian, with the goal of investigating the strage rifts of the prison holding mythical creature known only as the Snarl and seal them. During their adventures, they encountered many obstacles like Baron Pineapple and the Holey Brotherhood. Eventually Dorukan and Lirian studied and found a way to seal the rifts, creating thus five Gates. Though the party was ultimately successful, history repeated itself as they began to argue over the best method to safeguard the rifts from future abuses. A similar agreement was reached, by which the five surviving PCs would each safeguard the gate nearest to their homelands in their own way and never interfere with the others' under any circumstances - though only Soon took his oath seriously, as Serini and Girard remained in contact while Dorukan and Lirian continued their relationship. Members * Soon Kim - Lawful Good Male Human Paladin. A paladin from Azure City, Soon Kim was on a diplomatic mission to the Elven Lands when his wife Mijung was tragically killed by the Snarl escaping its rift. Shortly afterwards he met Lirian, and the two concluded that the rifts were behind it and joined together to stop them. He built his gate in the keep that would later become the castle of Azure City and founded the Sapphire Guard to watch over it. His spirit returned to protect the gate alongside the Oathspirits of the Sapphire Guard during the Battle of Azure City, though following its destruction he was forced to returned to Paradise. * Lirian - Neutral Good Female Elven Druid. She joined Soon shortly after she discovered him and the corpse of his wife while investigating the strange disappearances of local wildlife. She became engaged in a relation with Dorukan, whom she continued to see following the disbanding of the Order. She built her Gate in a forest, where she enlisted the aid of forest guardians. She was killed by Xykon soon after her Gate was accidentally destroyed in a forest fire by Redcloak. Her soul is currently resting in a black gemstone along with that of Dorukan. * Dorukan - Neutral Good Male Human Wizard. The newest member of the Order, Dorukan became a powerful wizard, binding his gate in the Redmountain Hills with complex sigils that could only be operated by someone "pure of heart" and build around his castle. He was killed by the lich Xykon, who planned to use the Gate, but the mountain was destroyed in an explosion set off by Elan the Bard, of the Order of the Stick. Amongst other things, he created the epic-level Cloister spell, which bars all forms of magical communication and prevents one from teleporting directly into it - though he made an exception for summoning magic for the purpose of summoning Lirian. His soul is currently resting in a black gemstone along with that of Lirian. * Kraagor - Non-Lawful Male Dwarf Barbarian. A strong warrior, he sacrificed his life in order to seal the final rift in the Dwarven Lands. Serini's Gate was built as a tomb for the fallen dwarf. * Serini Toormuck - Female Halfling Rogue. She prevented the Order from attacking each other by making them go their separate ways, and built her Gate in honor of Kraagor. It contains some of the strongest monsters in the world, to reflect Kraagor's belief in the power of physical might. She herself has not been available to be contacted by Vaarsuvius, and she left her gate to continue adventuring, eventually writing a book titled "The Life and Times of Serini Toormuck", which was acquired by Xykon in his bid to locate the gates. Her current status remains unknown. * Girard Draketooth - Chaotic Neutral Male Human Quarter-Dragon Sorcerer/Ranger. An illusionist and tracker, Girard did not get along well with Soon, and the two of them find themselves at the root of what ultimately caused the Order of the Scribble to disband. Girard built his Gate in the Western Desert, protecting it by countless illusions to reflect his belief in the power of deception. His family was later wiped out many years after his natural death after Vaarsuvius cast the spell Familicide on an Ancient Black Dragon mother, wiping out everyone linked to her, and his gate was destroyed by Roy Greenhilt. Category:Factions *